Scénettes amoureuses
by Linola
Summary: Entre la panique lors de la St Valentin de Takamiya-kun pour faire des chocolats, ses problèmes de harcèlement à l'école dont il n'ose pas parler, son amour purement platonique pour la Princesse qu'il a toujours peur de décevoir, et la manie de cette dernière à le prendre dans ses bras, ce n'est pas de tout repos d'être un lycéen pas si normal que ça ! Série de One Shot, fluff.


**St Valentin.**

Demain c'était le 14 février, et Honoka avait dépensé tout son argent de poche pour acheter les ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation de chocolats, suffisamment en tout cas pour prévoir ses éventuels échecs. Il n'avait jamais été très bon cuisinier, mais il voulait essayer de faire quelque chose de lui-même pour une fois, et qui ne mette pas sa vie en danger. Enfin, normalement, sauf si il arrivait à faire exploser quelque chose…

Le noiraud soupira, avant de secouer la tête pour se motiver.

\- Ce n'est pas en partant négatif comme ça que je vais y arriver ! S'écria-t-il en brandissant son poing en l'air.

Avec tout le temps qu'il passait avec Kagari-san, il était aurait été étrange qu'il ne remarque pas sa tendance presque abusive à mettre du sucre sur tout ce qu'elle mangeait, et ses détours fréquents chez le pâtissier. La Princesse aimait le sucre, donc il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit mécontente de ses chocolats, sauf si ils se trouvaient être immangeables. Mais dans ce cas-là, il ne lui ferait pas l'affront de lui offrir et se contenterait de les jeter. Personne n'était à la maison aujourd'hui, les filles étant parties faire des achats, et la maman de tout ce petit monde travaillait.

Il remonta donc ses manches et noua son tablier, pingouin évidemment, autour de sa taille, déterminé à réussir. Il sortit les différents ingrédients demandés par sa recette, et se mit au travail. Il fit chauffer le chocolat, prépara ce avec quoi il allait les fourrer, et usa d'un nombre fou de saladiers pour être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreurs. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, sa première fournée de chocolats ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Les cœurs avaient plus l'air de patate informe, les étoiles, et bien d'étoiles filantes, et les ronds, pourtant les plus simples, n'étaient plus qu'une fine couche plate de chocolat…

Un petit soupir lui échappa, et Honoka passa une main embêtée dans ses cheveux. Il s'était attendu à échouer, mais pas à ce point-là. Puis ses yeux caramel se posèrent sur les petits dessins faits par Kagari-san sur le tableau Velleda présent sur le frigo, et un doux sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait bien échouer autant qu'il le fallait, pourtant il allait réussir à lui offrir des chocolats dignes de ce nom !

Remotivé, le lycéen se remit au travail avec plus d'ardeur qu'avant, perdant la notion du temps. Il dû bien recommencer au moins 5 fois avant d'avoir un résultat passable. Allez savoir comment, il s'était retrouvé avec de la farine dans les cheveux même si il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir touché à ce paquet de poudre blanche, de nombreuses éclaboussures de pâte sombre sur son tablier et ses joues, et une substance collante non-identifiée dans sa frange. Mais il avait réussi ! Alors il se fichait de ne plus ressembler à rien, d'avoir "perdu" son après-midi au lieu de s'occuper à autre chose, tant que cela pouvait faire plaisir à celle qui partageait sa vie.

Tout en faisant la vaisselle, Honoka laissa son esprit vagabonder, songeant à comment il allait emballer tout ça. Une simple boîte en forme de cœur ne ferait pas l'affaire, et c'était trop embarrassant pour lui de lui offrir ça, se dit-il en rougissant. Une fois cela fait, il nettoya la cuisine et ses mains, et emporta ses créations dans sa chambre. Il s'installa et sortit son matériel, trébuchant d'ailleurs sur une énième peluche faite par ses soins qui traînait par terre. Il y passa bien une demi-heure, à confectionner cette fichu boîte à chocolats.

Il y avait 8 compartiments, un pour chacune des friandises, tous d'une couleur différente. La boîte elle-même était rectangulaire, d'un joli rose pastel, et il avait en guise de décorations des fractions de rubans jaunes et bleus pastels, créant de jolies formes abstraites.

\- Bien, il reste le plus dur à faire…

Parce que bien évidemment il ne pouvait pas juste donner ces chocolats à Kagari-san sans l'accompagner d'un petit mot. Maintenant allez savoir quoi mettre dessus. Takamiya-kun n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots, particulièrement lorsque cela concernait l'expression de ses sentiments, négatifs ou positifs. Faisant tourner son crayon dans sa main, appuyant sa tête contre son autre poing fermé et accoudé à sa table basse, il fixa le papier encore vierge devant lui, sans savoir quoi écrire.

\- Je devrais peut être chercher des idées sur Internet…

Liant ses mots à ses gestes, il attrapa son pc portable et fit quelque recherches, grimaçants aux sites débordants de roses et de cœurs rouges niais à souhait… Tombant enfin sur un article plus neutre, il y fit plus attention, près à prendre des notes si besoin.

_« Tout d'abord l'honnêteté est l'ingrédient le plus important pour un mot d'amour ! Si vous voulez juste faire une blague, celle-ci est de très mauvais goût, et nous vous conseillons d'arrêter tout de suite, car vous n'allez faire rire personne et blesser quelqu'un. »_

Il acquiesça, étant parfaitement d'accord avec cela. On ne jouait avec les sentiments de personne, peut importe à quel point celle-ci nous a blessé ! Mais cela ne l'aidait pas trop pour l'instant, n'ayant absolument pas l'intention d'être autre chose qu'honnête.

_« Pour les plus timides d'entre nous, cela est parfois compliqué de mettre sur papier ce que l'on ressent, et encore plus à l'oral, mais ne vous en faites pas ! Nous allons vous donner les clefs nécessaires pour cela. Prendre des dizaines de détours n'est pas une bonne idée, car cela peu perdre la personne, mais y aller trop directement peut effrayer. Il faut savoir trouver le juste milieu. Voici quelques idées de mises en forme. Composer un poème léger sur l'autre… »_

Honoka secoua la tête, rougissant légèrement. Il ne pourrait jamais écrire un poème ! Il n'était pas poète, et il n'était pas certain que cela plaise à Kagari-san.

_« Glisser quelques tournures humoristiques peut alléger le propos… »_

Cette fois le lycéen fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté. Lorsque l'on pensait à la Princesse, le mot « humour » n'était pas le premier qui nous venait pour la décrire… Il mit également cette idée de côté.

_« Exprimer vos sentiments trop subtilement n'est pas bon, car l'autre pourrait penser à de la simple amitié, mais si vous le faites correctement tout devrait bien se passer._ »

Il s'arrêta de lire l'article ici, se disant qu'il ne trouverait pas de remède miracle à son problème d'expression, et reprit son crayon. Le noiraud écrivit plusieurs fois son petit mot, faisant attention à ne pas en faire des caisses, et se retrouva au final avec ceci :

« Pour Kagari-san,

Sachant que tu apprécies les choses sucrées, je me suis permis de te faire ces chocolats.

En espérant qu'ils te plaisent et qu'ils ne soient pas trop mauvais,

Honoka. »

\- Est-ce que c'est trop court...? Murmura-t-il, pas très sûr de lui.

Soupirant, il se dit qu'après tout ce temps passé dessus, il ne pourrait pas faire mieux, et glissa le petit mot entre deux rubans. Il se leva et alla le ranger dans son sac de cours, se disant qu'il lui offrirait durant la journée du lendemain. Épuisé, il s'effondra sur son lit, encore pleins d'hésitation et d'appréhension.

\- Mais je ne vois pas Kagari-san refuser quelque chose, encore moins de ma part… Aussi prétentieux que cela puisse paraître, elle a toujours été très heureuse lorsque je lui offre un présent…

Fermant les yeux, et se roulant en boule sur le côté, Honoka décida de laisser ses interrogations de côté pour le moment. Il finit par s'endormir, sans remarquer qu'il n'avait pas retiré son tablier pingouin…

* * *

Le lendemain, il partit à l'école comme tous les jours aux côtés de Kagari-san, étrangement agité. Cette dernière avait bien remarqué le comportement étrange de sa princesse à elle, sans pouvoir mettre des mots dessus. Il protégeait son sac en le serrant contre lui, et sursautait à chaque détour de couloirs comme si il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un arrive en courant pour le lui prendre. Chose futile puisque le premier qui s'approcherait un peu trop près de Takamiya-kun finirait en cendre avant même d'avoir pu dire « Ouf ».

Le noiraud eut d'ailleurs des sueurs froides, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Une fois assit à leurs places respectives, une graaaaande queue de lycéennes et lycéens s'aligna devant la Princesse. Takamiya-kun cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il était arrivé cette année, donc c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à la St Valentin du lycée Togetsu. A cette occasion, l'école faisait venir des scientifiques pour qu'ils analysent tous les chocolats offert au prince ou à la princesse de l'école, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de risques d'empoisonnement ou autre.

Un léger rire nerveux prit le noiraud en voyant tous ces mots et chocolats plus ou moins porteurs de messages d'amour être déstructurés pour qu'ils soient analysés puis rendu dans un état… Douteux, à sa propriétaire. Sa pauvre boîte de chocolat paraissait bien petite face à ce que certain élèves offrait à Kagari-san… Il soupira légèrement, et manqua le regard songeur de cette dernière sur sa mine abattue. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait encore lui offrir ce qui lui a prit une journée de travail après les tonnes de sucreries qu'elle avait reçue ? N'allait-elle pas juste être blasée de cette marque d'affection supplémentaire ?

* * *

La journée finie par passer, sous les soupirs désespérés de Honoka et les regards de plus en plus perdus d'Ayaka, ainsi que les montages de chocolats offerts que la brune ne prenait même plus la peine de regarder. Une fois de retour chez eux, après un trajet s'étant fait en silence, alors qu'ils retiraient leurs chaussures, Kagari-san interpella le noiraud.

\- Takamiya-kun, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Un léger sursaut des épaules du lycéen suffit à le trahir. Il rit nerveusement et sa poigne sur son sac se resserra inconsciemment.

\- Hum… Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça Kagari-san.. ?

La brune fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de lui, le faisant se sentir encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Tu as passé ta journée à soupirer, tu ne parles presque pas, est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, Takamiya-kun ?

Les yeux de ce dernier s'ouvrirent en grand à ces paroles, et il s'empressa de la contredire.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal Kagari-san, c'est plutôt moi… Dit-il, le volume de sa voix se muant progressivement en murmure, alors qu'il fixait le sol, rougissant légèrement.

\- Alors que ce passe-t-il ?

Ne se voyant absolument pas mentir à la Princesse, encore moins pour un sujet aussi futile que celui-ci, Takamiya-kun ouvrit la bouche, près à s'expliquer, mais fut coupé par l'arrivée en furie de sa petite sœur.

\- AHHHHHH ! PRINCESSE ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites à mon frère ! Éloignez-vous ! Et toi Onii-chan, je t'ai déjà dit de te défendre lorsqu'elle fait ce genre de chose !

En effet, sans que Honoka ne s'en rende compte, il s'était retrouvé dos au mur de l'entrée, avec les mains d'Ayaka de chaque côté de sa tête. D'ailleurs, il était certain de l'avoir entendu tchiper de mécontentement. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir, sentant que cette discussion n'était que reportée à plus tard au vu du regard que la brune venait de lui lancer.

\- Désolé Kasumi-chan… Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je te dis de faire attention à elle, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais idiot d'Onii-chan ! Malheureusement je ne suis pas toujours là pour te protéger d'elle alors-

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, même si la journée pourrie qu'il venait de passer et sa déception de voir que ses efforts seraient inutiles devait grandement jouer, Honoka s'énerva à ces morts.

\- Protéger..? De quoi as-tu besoin de me protéger ? De Kagari-san ? Mais elle ne me veut que du bien ! Bien plus que la plupart des gens ici !

Un fusillement de regard plus tard, Takamiya-kun partait d'un pas irrité dans sa chambre. Il claqua même la porte ! Bon, il n'alla quand même pas jusqu'à envoyer valdinguer son sac dans la pièce à cause des précieux chocolats présents à l'intérieur, mais l'intention était là. S'effondrant pour la seconde fois en quelques jours sur son lit, il serra son oreiller contre lui en s'insultant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais à passer mes nerfs sur ma sœur… ? Elle n'a rien fait de mal pourtant… Elle a raison, je ne suis qu'un idiot…

Au rez-de-chaussée, Kasumi-chan était toujours choquée de la réaction de son grand frère adoré, après tout il n'avait presque jamais élevé la voix, et encore moins contre elle ! Ayaka, elle, observait les escaliers d'un air inquiet, se demandant se qu'elle façon elle devait agir… Aller voir Takamiya-kun tout de suite n'avait pas l'air d'être une bonne idée, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul non plus alors qu'il n'allait pas bien… Elle soupira et lança un regard froid à la statue de choc à côté d'elle qui était au moins en partie responsable de la colère de sa princesse, avant de s'installer dans la cuisine pour réfléchir, ignorant les nombreux sacs remplis de chocolats… Une minute. Est-ce que par hasard...?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la stupeur, et son cœur fit un bon. Elle relia les événements de la journée et les différentes réactions de Honoka, et ne put empêcher un petit sourire de s'étirer sur son visage.

\- Il est trop mignon… Murmura-t-elle en se levant, déterminée à rendre le sourire au noiraud.

Elle alla rapidement à l'étage et toqua deux fois à la porte de ce dernier. Une faible réponse lui parvint, et elle entra en se retenant de prendre une photo du plus petit. Accroché comme si sa vie en dépendait à son oreiller, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux humides, Takamiya-kun était décidément trop mignon pour son bien.

\- Ah… Kagari-san… Désolé pour tout à l'heure je-

\- Des chocolats. Tu voulais me donner des chocolats. C'était ça la raison de ton agitation aujourd'hui non, Takamiya-kun ?

Ce dernier se rassit en vitesse sur son lit, surprit, et essaya d'ignorer la boule de stress qui s'était de nouveau logée dans son estomac.

\- Que… Comment ? Réussit-il à croasser, de bien piètre parole à son propre avis.

Il maudit encore une fois son incapacité à communiquer correctement, et la façon dont un seul regard de la part de Kagari-san pouvait le faire sentir si faible et si vivant en même temps. Il ne savait pas si c'était pareil de son côté, mais à chaque fois qu'il était un peu trop séparé d'elle, après une nuit de sommeil par exemple, il avait cette boule au vendre de peur de ne jamais la retrouver. Après des années à ressentir ce manque grandissant, lorsqu'il avait enfin compris que la seule personne qui pouvait le combler était la Princesse de Togetsu, son cœur et son inconscient avait toujours peur que ces années « d'errances » reprennent.

Si ils avaient voulu vivre ensemble ce n'était pas seulement parce que c'était plus pratique pour le protéger, mais aussi pour minimiser ce manque au maximum. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question, et qu'il arrive à déterminer pourquoi certain matin il ne ressentait pas du tout ce manque alors que d'autres si… Mais bien sur Kagari-san ne lui dirait jamais que parfois c'est trop dur pour elle aussi, et qu'elle venait s'allonger près de lui durant quelques heures pour qu'ils n'en souffrent pas trop. Être liés par l'âme avait de très bons côtés, mais des petits inconvenants comme celui-ci aussi.

\- Takamiya-kun, tu pensais vraiment que je ne finirais pas par comprendre ?

Un pauvre sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du garçon alors qu'il secouait négativement la tête.

\- Non. J'ai été bête de croire que tu ne le remarquerais pas…

Ayaka acquiesça, puis tendis la main, ses yeux brillants légèrement plus que d'habitude. Honoka pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas.

\- Euh… Kagari-san ?

\- Mes chocolats.

\- Eh ?! Après tous ceux que tu as reçu tu veux encore les miens ?!

\- Ceux des autres ne comptent pas. Tant que j'ai ceux de Takamiya-kun, je suis heureuse.

Le dit Takamiya-kun piqua un fard, et cela empira lorsque la plus grande commença à lui caresser les cheveux comme elle aimait bien le faire. Gêné jusqu'aux bouts des ongles, il murmura.

\- Tu… Tu en est sûre...?

\- Certaine, Takamiya-kun.

Cédant encore une fois à la demande de la Princesse, il soupira et sortit la boîte de son sac, la tendant avec hésitation à sa destinataire. Cette dernière la prit et l'observa sous toute ses coutures, rendant encore plus nerveux le noiraud.

\- Tu as beaucoup de goût Takamiya-kun… Merci.

\- Vraiment.. ? Je suis content que ça te plaise ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire, tout son stress s'étant envolé en même temps qu'elle prononçait ces quelques mots. J'ai l'impression de m'être fait tout une montagne pour pas grand-chose en fait… Soupira Honoka.

La plus grande cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de sa princesse, mais décida de laisser ça de côté, histoire de goûter à ces chocolats faits maisons…

Le mois suivant, pour le white day, Takamiya-kun reçut lui aussi une boîte de chocolats fait maison de la part de Kagari-san, et il se fit la réflexion qu'ils savaient la manie de tout faire à l'envers tous les deux…

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, dites moi si il vous a plus ! J'essaye de remplir un peu le fandom de Witch Craft Works qui est tristement vide, mais ce n'est pas avec mon rythme de parution aléatoire que je vais arriver à grand chose... J'essayerai de poster de temps en temps des petite scènes de leurs vie, parfois tout en fluff comme ici, et parfois avec des thèmes un peu plus sombres.

Merci d'avoir lu, et à une prochaine fois !

( Pour mes autres fanfictions je vous tiens au courant, si jamais je les arrête ou si je conclu rapidement. J'ai épuisé jusqu'à la moelle la plus part des fanfics des fandom d'Harry Potter et de Katekio Hitman Reborn!, et j'ai fini par m'en dégoûter... Qui sait, peut-être que j'aurais le courage de les reprendre un jour ? En attendant elles sont toutes en pauses, et j'écrirais irrégulièrement sur différents fandom selon mes envies. )

EDIT : correction des fautes qui m'ont donné envie de m'arracher les yeux de la tête quand j'ai relu ce chapitre. Je posterais prochainement un nouvel os, et il parlera d'asexualité !


End file.
